


Through the Window

by AQuinton



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/M, Friendship, Oneshot, flower shop au, just fluff, nejiten is completely canon and I will write as many fics as necessary, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQuinton/pseuds/AQuinton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenten had always admired the man who worked in the tattoo parlor across the street, but she'd never had the guts to talk to him. At least not until he showed up in her flower shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Window

The flower shop had been open for four hours now and there had been a total of three customers. Tenten sighed loudly, knowing that it wouldn't speed up as the day went on. Monday's were always slow days.

_Ring_. Tenten answered the phone with the routine, "This is Yamanaka Flowers, Tenten speaking, how can I help you today?"

A girl's voice on the other end said, "Hey Tenten, it's Ino."

"Oh," Tenten let the fake happiness drop out of her voice. "Please say I can close the shop, it's so boring. I'm dying." She only laughed in response. "I'm not kidding, there's only been three customers. Your family is seriously losing money today."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I'll be heading in soon. My parents want me to do some inventory today since it's so slow." There was a muffled yell over the phone that Tenten couldn't make out, but Ino quickly said, "Sakura said she's coming, too."

"Oh good, come save me from my boredom."

"What's the matter? Isn't your entertainment there yet?"

Tenten immediately knew what, or more correctly who, Ino was referring to. Across the street from the flower shop was a tattoo parlor. It was pretty nice for a tattoo parlor, with a big glass window front and a cute awning. But the best part of the shop was the tattoo artist. He was around Tenten's age-or at least she thought so, she'd never actually spoken to him-with long brown hair that he kept up in a messy bun while he worked.

"No, he doesn't start his shift for another couple hours," Tenten complained.

"The fact that you know his work schedule, but not his name is pretty creepy."

"Oh, quiet you. Just hurry up and get here."

"Yeah, yeah. See you soon."

Tenten hung up the phone and waited. The next fifteen minutes seemed to drag on forever. When Ino and Sakura finally showed up, she practically barrelled them down. "You took so long."

"Don't exaggerate," Sakura laughed, making herself at home behind the register. Ino set her stuff down before digging through drawers to find some paper and a clipboard. "Plus don't you have stuff you can be doing? I mean when I work slow days, I bring in my laptop or something."

"Yeah, I normally do homework or draw or something, but since school ended I don't bring my backpack with me everywhere. I totally forgot to grab something this morning and so I've just been sitting here rotting away."

"You're such a drama queen," Ino said, getting started on the inventory. "But no worries, we're here now, so you're boredom can end."

"And I am very grateful for it." Tenten grabbed an extra chair from the back and sat next to Sakura before saying, "Speaking of no more school, do you guys feel like going out tonight? We could hit up a club or go bowling?"

"Oh, I'd love to, but we're actually going on a double date tonight."

"Oh, okay." Tenten tried not to sound too disappointed, but ever since Sakura and Ino had gotten boyfriends, she'd felt a little left out. "Well, give my love to the boys."

"I'm sure they'll be thrilled," Ino joked.

_Ding_.

They all turned as the front door opened, curious who the fourth Monday customer would be. When Tenten saw who it was, it was all she could do to stay standing. Luckily Ino took the lead, saying "Welcome, is there anything specific I can help you find today?"

"Not really. I work across the street and only realized today that I've never been inside this shop. You have a beautiful selection," he explained.

"Oh, well thank-you. Do you work at that tattoo shop then?" Ino asked, but she already knew the answer. She kept shooting sideways glances at Tenten, who refused to acknowledge them.

"Yeah, I'm the manager over there. My name's Neji, by the way."

"Very nice, I'm Ino. And that's Sakura and Tenten." Ino motioned to each as she talked, and when Neji and Tenten's eyes met, she felt like her heart was going to melt. "If you ever need any flowers let us know. Our selection is the best in town."

"I will, thanks. Nice to meet you all."

Then he was gone. Tenten let out a long sigh, falling dramatically over the counter. "He's even more beautiful up close." Sakura and Ino only laughed, and eventually Tenten joined in. It wasn't until the door opened again that they got control of themselves.

"What's going on here?" Sai asked, surprised to find the three girls on the floor, exhausted.

"Oh, hey babe," Ino gasped, standing to greet him. "Tenten met the love of her life earlier."

"Oh? Anyone I'd know?"

"If you peak across the street you'll see him. He works in the tattoo parlor across the way."

After Sai looked he glanced at Tenten before stating, "They appear compatible enough."

Tenten rolled her eyes while Sakura just giggled. "Anyways, what are you actually doing here Sai? Our dates not for another two hours," Sakura asked, pulling herself back onto her seat. He raised his hand in response. It held a white bag labeled 'Mr. Doughnuts'. "Sweet."

After tossing the bag towards Sakura he said, "Thought I'd grab you girls some food on my way back from work," She and Tenten immediately tore into it, shoving doughnuts into their mouths.

"Wait," Tenten said, spraying powder as she spoke, "where are you working now?"

"At the moment I'm doing security for an art museum."

"Oh really? Is it more of your undercover work?" Sakura asked.

In response he just smiled and said, "That's classified." They just shrugged and ate more doughnuts. "But no more about me, tell me more about this 'love of her life' business."

"His name's Neji," Tenten sighed, staring dreamily through the window. Across the street, Neji had propped himself on a stool and was sketching on an artboard. "And he's a manager at that tattoo shop. And he's perfect. That's about all I actually know."

"Well, I suppose you would be the last one to find a significant other."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tenten asked, finally tearing her gaze away from Neji.

"From the girls in the original circle of friends. Hinata was first of course when she found Naruto, and it was obvious that Sakura and Sasuke were going to get together eventually. Ino and I were obviously meant to be," he kissed Ino on the cheek at this point and she just smiled. "But you've never met a guy who you really liked. Plus I'm sure Hinata would be thrilled if you did end up with Neji."

"Well, I'm glad you guys are all happy, but I'd like to...wait, why would Hinata be so thrilled? I mean I love her, but we haven't been especially close since she's started dating Naruto."

"Oh, I guess you don't know. Neji's her cousin." Everyone went quiet, staring at Sai.

"How...how do you even know that?"

"It's my job to know a lot."

"Yeah, but how do you know something like that?"

"Let's just say that I once worked on a case dealing with that tattoo shop. The rest is classified."

"Leave it to Sai to know more about your future boyfriend than you," Ino laughed, wrapping an arm affectionately around him.

"Oh, he's my future boyfriend now?" Tenten asked.

"Pretty much."

"Well, maybe Hinata can hook us up then. Cause there's no way he's going to come back over here."

"No, but you can go over there."

"What? No, no, no. I can't go over there. I mean, what would I say?"

"The truth, that you're madly in love with him and would like to marry him immediately, if not sooner," Sakura said matter-of-factly before digging into another doughnut.

"Yeah, that seems logical," Tenten sarcastically replied. "Nothing like confessing your undying love for someone to really break the ice."

"Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained," Sai stated, glancing at his watch. "Well, time does fly when you're having fun. I have to stop by the office again before our date, but I'll see you in an hour. Sakura, you and Sasuke are still good to go right?"

"I actually just finished texting him. Apparently he let it slip to Naruto while they were hanging out and now Naruto wants to join. Would that be cool?"

"We don't have reservations, so another couple shouldn't be a problem."

"Awesome, I'll let him know. But yeah, we should be set to go."

"Okay, I'll see you all later then." He kissed Ino and then right before leaving said, "And Tenten, if you happen to confess your love, I'm sure you could join us as well."

"Ino, sometimes your boyfriend is sassier than you," Tenten laughed. "But for reals, I'm not confessing my love."

"Ah, come on, at least go say hello. You can always lie and say you're interested in getting a tattoo," Ino suggested, continuing the inventory she'd long since abandoned.

"No way, needles freak me out."

"That's why I said to lie about it. It's just to get your foot in the door, then sweep him off hit feet with your charm."

"Ah yes, my non-existent charm."

"Tenten, look," Sakura said, crumpling up the now empty doughnut bag. "Just go ask him out. You can explain that Hinata's going to be there, and that you're the only one without a date and you'd appreciate the favor. If he says no, then okay, you can keep admiring him from afar. But if he says yes? Well, all the better."

Tenten bit her lip, staring across the street again. Neji was now organizing his new sketches on the wall. His hair had started to fall out of his bun and a couple strands dangled over his face. "Sakura, I hate it when you're right."

"I know." She smirked, standing to get the door for Tenten. "Don't get hit by a car when you cross the street."

"Shut up," Tenten yelled, already running across the street. She had to do this on impulse, if she thought too much about it, she'd definitely chicken out. A tiny bell rang as she entered the tattoo parlor. It smelled like bleach and cologne, but not in a bad way. The walls were all plastered with different sketches and designs, and in the middle of the floor was a single reclining chair, with the appropriate tattoo tools placed next to it. Tenten tried to avoid looking at the needles, which wasn't hard when Neji was standing three feet from her.

He'd rolled up the sleeves of his black v-neck, revealing the tattoos that run up one arm. They were so beautifully applied, it looked more like a painting than a tattoo. His skinny jeans and tousled hair just made him look all the better. Tenten had to speak fast before she lost her composure. "Hi, I'm not sure if you remember me. I work at the flower shop, my name's Tenten and..."

"Finally," Neji sighed, leaning against his stool. "I was wondering if you'd come over."

"Wait...what?" Tenten looked so confused that Neji had to stifle a laugh.

"The main reason I went over to say hi earlier was to talk to you. And then you didn't even say a word. It was quite frustrating."

"Seriously? Why?"

"I've been staring at you all summer." He pulled out a sketch book and flipped through the pages. All of them had different sketches of Tenten with the flowers. "And I realize this seems creepy now that I'm saying it out loud."

Now it was Tenten's turn to laugh. "Those sketches are beautiful, and while slightly creepy, also totally adorable. So, I have a proposition for you." Neji nodded for her to continue. "My friends are going on a triple date tonight and invited me to join. Hinata will be there, I know she's your cousin, and so..."

"Sounds great. Just tell me when. As the manager I can close this shop whenever."

"Um, half-hour. In front of the flower shop."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Yeah, okay. Bye." And then she dashed from the store, trying not to explode with happiness. When she ran back into the flower shop, Sakura and Ino were eagerly awaiting her story. She explained what had happened and both of them couldn't help but laugh.

"What are the odds that you two were both staring at each other, but neither had the guts to say anything until now," Ino asked, cleaning up the shop as they prepared to close.

"I don't know, it's ridiculous though. But hey, it's about time I got some luck. You guys have been in a happy relationship without me for way too long."

"Well, welcome to the club," Sakura laughed, fixing her hair in the reflection of the window. "I'm gonna go meet up with Sasuke, I'll see you guys in a little bit."

"See ya."

Ino and Tenten quickly finished cleaning up and closing the shop so they could leave. "Well, I have to drive my car home before our date, so I guess I'll see you there?" Ino asked, digging through her purse for her keys.

"Yeah, see you there." After Ino was gone, Tenten stood nervously, trying not to stare as she saw Neji cleaning up shop. It was another ten minutes before Neji came jogging across the street. He'd changed his hair to a ponytail and wore a hoodie over his shirt.

"Sorry to keep you, you all set to go?"

"Yeah, I can drive if you want, since I know where we're going."

"Sure."

And as they headed off towards Tenten's car, she had a feeling-or maybe just a hope-that this would be the first of many, many dates.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are Christmas!
> 
> Just a note: This fic won second place in a Fanfiction Contest at Anime Banzai 2015


End file.
